One Source
by Nara-Misaki
Summary: He was announced dead, she didn't believe them. the one source of comfort she had couldn't just disappear! ShikaTema. Warning: Includes light citrus!


A/N: Hi! Minna, so this is my first eva oneshot, ne i hope u enjoy it! and tell me what do ya think of it?

He was announced dead, she didn't believe them. the one source of comfort she had couldn't just disappear! ShikaTema. A little lemon! (man i suck at summary writing)

A cold-hearted Kunoichi, that's what others thought of her, excluding her brothers and some other people. But no one even bothered to look under that layer of hurt that accumulated on top of her heart, making like a barrier from being hurt again. the only person that she ever felt for was Nara Shikamaru. The smartass from Konoha, It was funny at how Naruto was right about the duo, even if she was older than him... Age was just a number!

She never thought that his last moments would be in front of her, Him bleeding from every part of his body and whispering. 'Run... get out of here!' continuously to her, so she doesn't end up like him, a dead body.

Now you can clearly see her reasons for avoiding to warm up to others. she was slowly walking towards the center of the forest, she just finished a solo mission and wanted to rest for a while. it was 29 November, and the weather was still arm and sunny at Suna, there wasn't really much to do there, they never really had many festivities or major events to take place, a suitable environment for those who avoid noise and rather stay at peace.

Basically it was Boring!

She found a large oak tree that provided some shade from the sun. She set up her tent and in less then 2 seconds she drifted to sleep.

**_"Temari... why did you?_**

**_why did you leave me there?_**

**_i trusted you!"_**

**_she was running in the middle of the forest not sure whats chasing her, but it wouldn't leave her alone! she wasn't one to be scared but this was just abnormal! she could here it in Shikamarus voice..._**

**_as she came to a dead end he slowly approached her in a shadow form, and held up her chin._**

**_"i trusted you would save me..." he whispered to her ear._**

**_What was going on! he told her to run that day...now he's asking why? she was confused as he closed on to her, his kunai 2 inches away from her throat-_**

Temari woke up panting, sweat ran down her forehead. she absently touched her cheek and she surely was boiling. it was a nightmare.

as she began to stand up she heard rustle from behind the bushes and out of the blue she was attacked by hurrling kunais each with paper bombs tagged to them.

'what's going on?... an attack' she thought to her self.

as soon as she was about to respond the attackers chakra began to disappear.

"Weird" she muttered to herself. next time she wont be sleeping in the open at all.

BOOM

she let her guard down too easily and was crashed onto a tree. Her attacker had a black mask on, making it impossible to define his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She screamed as she unlocked her fan and sent a thick wind clearing majority of the trees on the clearance.

He stayed silent.

Without a second thought he captured her using his shadow technique. It shocked her...

Only one person she knew used it like that, she could feel his chakra flow through her.

"Shikamaru" she whispered. she was probably hallucinating, he was dead long ago, it's a genjutsu she thought, Yes! he had to be using her weakest point.

"NO, it's not a genjutsu" He spoke, as if he could read her mind.

he took closer steps as well as she did. by the time they were few cm apart he pulled down his mask only to reveal the face she fell for few years ago.

"It really is you... I Cant believe it. You are supposed to be dead! we even buried you!" her knees began to give in the moment his jutsu faded away.

'THUD' and she fainted

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She woke up to a simple room. not really much to describe, a bed, couch, T.v, Window and a bathroom. The creepy thing was that she could here the water running, someone was taking a shower. she held her head in between her hands trying to recall what happened.

flashbacks of the night before came to her at once, and she began to doubt the fact that she was dreaming, bruises from the fight were visible on her skin.

she could here the bathroom door open only to reveal the lazy ass dressed up in sweatpants and a shirt, she looked down at her self and she was clad in her outfit from the night before.

"I see you're awake" he spoke up as his lips lifted into a smirk.

"yea, now do you care to explain shit?" she asked.

"How about you take a shower as i make breakfast, and then i could tell you everything" he suggested and all she could do was nod.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- so basically you were kidnapped?" she asked

he simply nodded.

"-and you were held hostage for 2 years!" she remarked

and again he nodded.

"And you finally broke out and the first thing you do is attack me?"

"ah, the moment i saw you i had to make sure it was actually you, so best way i could think of was to attack" he responded.

"You can be such a dumbass at times" she said as a smile graced her features and she buried her face into his chest.

he wasn't expecting her to accept him with such open hands, but none the less he was grateful.

"We should pack up and leave" he was such a mood spoiler!

"What about konoha?"

"I can deal with that later, but first Let me take ya to Suna."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You've got to be kidding me!" complained Temari.

by the time they were half way through the forest it began to shower lightly and it ended up into a storm, was mother nature kidding with them? it was sunny 3 hours ago!

"Tch, troublesome. i guess we have to stay in the cave" he spoke as he began to point north east.

they pretty much ran into the cave and dint even bother to check deeper to see if it was safe.

he began to peel of his shirt from his skin and squeezed the extra water out, Temari watched him so every carefully, she still had that deep lust for him.. she couldn't remove her eyes from him, he definitely was built up more than she could remember.

"You're staring" he clearly pointed out.

Feeling embarrassed she turned away and began to take of her layers too, leaving both of them in nothing but their undergarments. they both hanged their clothes on the rocks and silently sat down. they were close to the point that she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

He couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her onto his lap and buried his face into the crook of her neck, slowly taking in her scent. the sudden movement caught her off guard and she let out a grunt. He slowly nibbled on to her neck leaving small marks as one hand held her neck and the other was firmly on her thighs.

He looked into her eyes for approval. he dint want to go anymore further without her agreeing, after all it's been a long time since they last were ever close. she nodded and gently pushed him on to the moist wall, wrapping her legs around his waist, their lips crashed and she tugged on his lower lip asking for entrance, he opened his mouth and gave her complete access. they parted trying to capture their breath and he rolled them on to the ground so that he was on top this time.

he began to his her neck and made his way down to the valley in between her ample breasts. all of those kisses made a fire ignite in the pit of her stomach! releasing a moan turned him on further and he began to tug the edge of her shorts with his teeth. before he went any further he made his way back up to look at her flushed face she tried to cover herself with her hands, but he held both her hands on top of her head with one hand as the other one snaked behind her and began to fiddle with her bras clip until a 'click' could be heard.

'are you sure you want to continue?' he asked.

didn't he realize how soothing his voice was! without a second thought she nodded her head and he peeled off the garment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000The sunlight peered through the opening of the cave and it woke the couple that was warmly snuggled against each other.

"Morning" he hoarsely whispered in her neck.

"Ohayo" she replied and began to sit up until she realized she was stark naked, events from the previous night flashed back to her and her face began to turn red.

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh at her reaction before sitting up and holding her chin to face him, she lowered her gaze out of shyness, it was shocking how the confident kunoichi could turn into a puddle of goo just from a touch from him.

"I suppose we should head back" he said.

"Ah! you're such a mood spoiler" she whined, while lightly punching his shoulder.

he knew that and enjoyed it, he still kept in mind that he would have to explain whole lot of shit to the hokage, it was troublesome, but for now he could just think of his girlfriend that was drifting back to sleep... so much for going back. he sighed and layed back.

a/n: i hope the end was satisfying, sorry for any spelling errors! i am just to lazy to correct them, i know throw rocks at me. even though i feel like its kinda cheesy! ps. my first time trying to write some citrus.

Please R/R and tell me if you want me to make a sequel! Buh-Bye!


End file.
